


Libre al fin

by Erzs



Category: Marvel (Comics), Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fanfiction inside Fanfiction, Gen, fanfiception
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque ¿Qué mejor forma de pasar las vacaciones de verano?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libre al fin

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes aqui mencionados me pertenece. Son propiedad de Marvel, Disney, etc.

_Capitana Marvel, tan maravillosa y hermosa como siempre, había recibido la llamada de “emergencia” por parte de uno de los mayores protectores de país, uno de sus aliados más cercanos. Sabía que si él la llamaba debía ser algo muy importante._

_Finalmente llegó a las coordenadas que le habían indicado, donde alguien la esperaba en la puerta._

_“Capitana, está radiante como siempre,” el coronel Rhodes la saludo. No usaba su traje usual, sino un par de cómodos bermudas y una camisa a juego. “Y aunque tu uniforme es espectacular, tal vez sería mejor que usaras algo más cómodo.” Sin más, le ofreció su mano galante, mientras la guiaba a una especie de habitación llena de toda clase de ropa, trajes de baño y demás. “Escoge lo que quieras que tengo una sorpresa para ti.”_

_“No planeas algo raro ¿Verdad? Recuerda que podría vencerte cuando quisiera” exclamo en broma mientras entraba a la habitación. Aunque había tanta ropa, en el centro resaltaba un traje de baño de una pieza que imitaba a su traje, con su símbolo en el pecho y un pareo azul a juego. Con una sonrisa, sabiendo que War Machine lo había hecho solo para ella se lo colocó, quedándole a la perfección. Al salir de la habitación, se sorprendió de encontrarse frente a frente a una hermosa playa, el mar claro y sereno._

_“¡Sorpresa!” El contrario se acercó “Haz hecho tanto por el mundo que te mereces unas vacaciones, y ¿Qué mejor que un relajante día en la playa? A veces es bueno ser amigo de Iron Man.” La tomo de la mano, acercándose al mar, “Carol, eres tan bella, y me gustaría saber si tu...” Empezó a flexionar la rodilla, tratando de inclinarse cuando de pronto una especie de Calamar Gigante salió a la superficie del agua, moviendo sus tentáculos para atrapar y destruir todo a su paso._

_“Esto tendrá que esperar, ¡Acabemos con ese monstruo! Y entonces..._

Su celular empezó a sonar, el tono que le había asignado a Tony Stark. Debía ser alguna emergencia y no tenía tiempo que perder.

Llevaba apenas un par de días de sus vacaciones de verano, y, ahora que era libre, decidió dedicarse a finalmente actualizar y escribir todas aquellas ideas que había tenido a lo largo de las clases y misiones. Tenía una gran ventaja sobre la mayoría de los demás fickers, pues conocía a los protagonistas de sus historias en persona. Y al verlos en las situaciones más raras que pudieran enfrentar… era su deber que todos los fans se enteraran. Aunque claro, con su estilo y sus ideas, que seguían siendo ficción.

El teléfono volvió a replicar, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Lo tomó junto a la bolsa con su uniforme y salió corriendo, inventándole una excusa a su madre. Después de todo, los héroes no tenían vacaciones.

…

Cuando volvió, totalmente agotada por la lucha contra el robot gigante, se desplomó en su cama, nuevas ideas fluyendo en su cabeza. Descanso un par de minutos y se dirigió a su computadora en busca del documento abierto. Se detuvo unos momentos ante la pantalla en negro.

— ¡Ammi! ¿Por qué mi computadora está apagada? –grito con desesperación, encendiendo la computadora nuevamente.

— ¿Pues qué esperabas? ¿Crees que la luz es gratis? Yo apague todo eso. A veces eres muy desconsiderada.

Kamala, busco el documento rápidamente, llevándose una gran decepción. Su fic de Thor y Capitán seguía intacto. Igual que el de Storm y Wolverine. Pero de su fic de Capitana Marvel ni rastros.

Sintió la frustración acumularse en su rostro, mientras se desplomaba en su silla… La rabia pasando rápidamente a la calma.

Al menos aún tenía el resto de las vacaciones para volver a escribirlo, corregirlo. Lo vería como una nueva oportunidad de mejorar.

Y esta vez, se aseguraría de guardar el documento.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, surgió tras leer el último numero de All New All Different Avengers que trajeron a México.  
> Y es que Kamala es la representación de las fangirls, aunque sus ideas de fics... bastante extravagantes.  
> También es un pequeño tributo a Rhodes... 3  
> En fin. Gracias por leer~  
> Si gustan hablar, quejarse o hacerme presión sobre mis trabajos: [Mi Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/Erzsebeth.77/posts/?ref=page_internal)


End file.
